Of Moonlight and Twilight
by The Scarlet Rose
Summary: In a parallel universe, the two great kingdoms of Twilight and Moonlight wage an endless battle. As tension in these two kingdoms increase they send King Mickey a plea for help. King Mickey, sends Sora and Riku on mission for peace...


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Kingdom Hearts or KHII. I'm pretty sure they all belong to Square Enix and. . . who ever else makes those games…

Her breath was as silent as her footfalls as she darted across the rooftops, her eyes staring dead ahead, mind set on her one goal.

'_I'm going to be lat…'_ She thought _'Crap!'_

She picked up her pace, reaching back to old the weapon in place on her back.

Celest paused, her crimson hair flowing freely in the cool breeze. She stopped, paused and looked out across her moonlit city, and let out a sigh.

_'Night after night,' _She breathed _'I do this. I escape to put myself in danger.'_

Her blue eyes narrowed, as she mentally mapped a path clear across the city of Twilight.

_'But, I'd do it all. I'll do anything to end this. To end this futile war. To form a reunion of Twilight and Moonlight.'_

She began to run again, her shoes falling silently on the rooftops.

He waited. Silently, he stood among the sakura petals, the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms. The serene scene was only interrupted by the smell of smoke and the remnants of blood that stained the air and his armor.

Having just come off the battle field; a battle that raged just a bit too close to the small sanctuary he now stood in, waiting for his love; his fingers twitched, ticking reflexively towards the keyblade that hung at his side.

He tensed.

_'There's… something in the trees.'_

Without moving, he scanned across the falling sakura petals, spotting a patch that moved forwards, moved with the barely noticeable wind caused by a branch shifting in the darkness.

His eyes widened.

_'There!'_

He drew his blade, and held it in a defensive position, just as another one came down upon him.

The result was nearly explosive.

The meer force of the two powerful weapons clashing together sent a shockwave through the forest, sending the sakura petals in the air and covering the ground spirailing away from them. Twilight groaned with the effort, as it worked with it's wielder to force the other off.

He winced in the blinding light, and even though he could barely see his 'attacker', he smirked, knowing their movements well.

He shifted his keyblade and pushed back, attempting to switch from a defensive position to an offensive one. But as he expected, the 'attacker's feet came to his blade and used the force of the blow to push her away from him.

_'She looks beautiful in the sakura petals…'_ He thought, his breath catching.

Celest let out a sigh, and let Moonlight fall to her side.

"You're slacking." She commented

Her lover turned his head.

"I didn't want to kill you."

"How'd you know it was me?"

There was a soft chuckle.

"Twilight always knows." He said, admiring the keyblade in his hands "It cane sense when it's mate draws near."

Celest's eyes narrowed, and she moved forward, speaking in a sultry voice.

"Just like us."

Nearing him, standing so closely she could smell the heat of his skin, Celest leaned up, standing on tiptoe, and kissed her lover passionately.

Moments later, they parted, his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

"Oh…" She murmured "General Gabriel, the Holy Knight of Moonlight. What would your men think if they saw you like this? So close to the Princess of Twilight?"

Gabriel let out a sigh.

"I'd imagine they'd want to kill me." He said simply, "Especially for being with a foolish princess like you."

"Foolish?!" Celest questioned

"Foolish." Gabriel repeated "That last blast could've sent troops from both sides right to us."

Celest scoffed.

"Your Moonlight troops' heads are so far up their asses, they wouldn't know that blast from a small breeze."

"And **your** troops from Twilight?"

Celest narrowed her eyes, moving away from her lover.

"I've sent word." She said, a bit too loudly for Gabriel's tastes

"And?" He questioned, in a much softer voice

Celest's quick blue eyes met Gabriel's topaz.

"And." She began, her voice lowering "He's sending help."

Sora's eyes widened as he stared at Riku, swinging the Way to Dawn effortless back and forth, killing the Shadow Heartless on the beach of Destiny Islands.

Feeling a slight pang of jealousy, Sora extended his right hand, and grasped the Kingdom Keyblade that formed around it.

Rushing forward, Sora shifted the blade in his hand, slicing through many of the Shadows spread across the sand. As they turned to darkness, Sora's eyes narrowed as he continued progressing forward, his eyes set on the ultimate goal.

Glancing upwards through his silver hair, Riku sighed, realizing what Sora was going for.

_'Can't be out done…'_ He thought, slicing through a heartless.

Using the upward momentum of Riku's keyblade, Sora landed on it, propelling himself into the air, flipping forwards and slicing through the NeoShadow in front of him.

Shifting his keyblade again, and sliding to a stop, Sora turned around and busied himself with killing the remaining heartless.

Soon, he and Riku lay; spend on the beach.

"Show off." Riku commented

Sora rolled his eyes.

"You're one to talk." Sora retorted "Heartless-Hog."

Riku narrowed his eyes.

"What was with that last move?" Riku asked "Using my keyblade to launch yourself into the air?"

Sora grinned widely.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Riku couldn't help but laugh, as he stared warmly at his friend.

"What are you guys doing?"

Both boys looked up to find Kairi standing over them.

"K-Kairi!" Sora stammered, trying to find the strength to sit up.

"There were heartless." Riku said calmly

"Oh…" Kairi replied, her eyes falling to the keyblade at his side.

Cocking his head, Sora suddenly wondered what had happened to Kairi's keyblade. She hadn't been able to summon it since The World that Never Was.

Though, granted, she didn't have much need to. As soon as any heatless popped up on the island, Riku and Sora were right there, racing each other to see who could kill the most.

"Did you need something?" Sora asked, finally sitting up, but leaning back against Riku.

Kairi shook her head, her auburn hair falling side to side. A smile crept onto her lips.

"No." She said, now grinning "But… I think he does."

She turned and Riku and Sora followed her glance to Pluto standing expectantly behind her.

"Is that--." Riku began

"A letter…"

"From the King?!" Both asked excitedly, jumping up and running towards the dog.

Resisting the initial urge to drop the letter in fear and run like hell, Pluto held his ground as Riku reached him first, snatched the letter out of his mouth, holding it up high as he opened it, out of Sora's reach.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, jumping, attempting to see "Riku! Let me--."

"Huh?" Riku said, slowly lowering the letter

"What?" Sora asked, his eyes falling down towards the letter. "Hm?"

'_Come to Disney Castle_

_As fast as you can'_

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

A.N. This story was really based off of an Role Play (RP) that a friend of mine did on Gaia that died. I liked it so much that I decided two things: 1. To turn it into a fanfiction. 2. To start another RP somewhere else (A.K.A the site I made) and keep it from dying, basing what happens in the fanfic off of what happens in the RP. So, ATTENTION ALL RP-ers, PLEASE let me know if you're interested in playing any characters, or if you have any OC's that'll work. So far, we only have one character, Celest, which is me. TT. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
